Life is Beautiful
by Raina and Taina
Summary: Kida must move on after a loss and abandonment. But along the way what will she gain? (Warning Fem!Kida, KidaXMikado, ShizuoXKidaXIzaya and Threesome)
1. Goodbye Love

Life is Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.

A/N: Okay this was a request from my friend and I loved it so much, Warning it has sad parts but it gets better later on and it does have some funny parts to. Also I have seen the Anime but only read up to chapter 14 in the Manga (I can't find anymore) so everything after that I only know bits and pieces of, sorry. Last but not least this has Character death, Fem!Kida, a teen pregnancy, some violence, consideration of suicide, threesome, some bad words and an OC. So if you don't like that turn back otherwise read on. Oh and sorry to have such a long A/N but thank you and enjoy. -Raina

Chapter One: Goodbye Love -Rent

Friday 11:28 pm

Present

The call from Loran at the hospital made her stomach drop, everyone's faces when she got there almost made her faint and the doctor telling her Mikado died that had just about killed her.

Masami Kida sat on the floor of the hospital clinging to Kadota screaming and crying not caring who saw she could almost feel her hart being pulled out of her chest and stepped on, Anri was in critical condition and Mikado...Mikado, her best friend the one she loved so much, was dead and she hadn't even been able to tell him.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 1:30 PM

10 Hours earlier

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Kida said walking home, this was well it was bad just bad. She had just got back from a small clinic, she had known something was wrong but this...this was not good how was she suppose to fix this? Or tell her mom and dad, and Mikado how could she tell him. "THIS SUCKS!"

A few people looked at the blond for a second, then turned back to whatever they were doing before. Stomping past Russian Sushi she didn't even talk to Simon who had said hello, the same past the manga shop Erika and Walker where coming out of she just walked to her house into her room, ignoring her mother's hello, and sat on her bed before screaming into her pillow.

She should call Mikado pulling out her cell from her pocket she dilled his number her finger hovered over the send button. She'd tell him tomorrow during their date, face to face was better anyways plus she didn't know how to say it.

"Masami? Sweetie?" her mother's voice came from outside the door.

Kida got up and opened her door to see her mother's worried face.

"I thought I heard screaming," the women explained. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kida lied. "Just stubbed my toe on my desk. It only hurt for a second or two nothing big."

"I see," her mother said before turning to go back to her housework. Kida closed the door and sighed, this sucked.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 6:00 PM

5 1/2 Hours earlier

"It's too bad Kida-chan couldn't join us," Anri said, she along with Mikado and 3/4 of the van gang (Togusa had to take said van to be fixed and was pissed) had met up for Sushi.

"Well she said her father wanted her home for dinner tonight," Mikado sighed, it was a well known fact Kida and her father had never really got along. And when Mikado had started dating her it had become worst.

"Well hopefully it won't end to bad," Kadota sighed shaking his head. He'd met Kida's father once purely by chance and well her just rubbed Kadota the wrong way.

"So Kida's father is like Hisoka's dad in Yami no Matsuei?" Erika asked. "Or like Kyoko's mother in Skip Beat?"

"What are you talking about?" Kadota asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer but...

"Or maybe the Emperor in Code -" Walker started, Kadota turned to the other two occupants at the table.

"Um," Anri asked. "Should we do something about them." Kadota shook his head.

"So you two will be starting your last year of high school next month right?" Erika asked all the sudden.

"Hun? Oh yeah we will," Mikado said a bit surprised the girl remembered that.

"Dotachin graduated from Raira Academy too," Erika added.

"So you guys are school brothers!" Walker said excitedly before Him and Erika started singing some theme song.

"What did he mean-?" Anri looked confused. "Is that from a manga?"

Kadota just shook his head the two otakus were too far into La La land to even here the girls question.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 6:30 PM

5 Hours earlier

"As long as you live under my roof you will obey my rules!" Kida's father bellowed after her as she stormed off to her room.

"Don't worry this is my last year of high school then I'm off to college and away from you!" She screamed back.

And how did the fight start? Well about ten minutes into dinner Kida's father told them that they were going to his company picnic but it was the same time as Kida's date the next day. She had told her father she had plans, he told her to cancel them and... well you get the idea.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 7:45 PM

3 Hours earlier

Mikado waved to the others as he and Anri walked off to their apartments.

"Mikado-kun I'm a bit worried about Kida-chan," Anri said after a few minutes of walking. "She's been looking sick lately. I know it's not really my place but..."

"I can ask her if you want." Mikado smiled the looked away scratching his cheek. "I've kinda been worried myself."

"Also, I...I already told Kida-chan but um," Anri smiled at the ground. "I got a phone call from RSA Wednesday and well I've been accepted. I know the plan was for us to all go to Tokyo U together but..."

"No its okay this is good," Mikado told her. "I didn't know you applied."

"I didn't, Loran-chan went there and sent a letter of recommendation to them," Anri explained still smiling. "And they did, they also looked at my family...situation and they gave me a scholarship. And then I got an anonyms donation and...I don't have to pay for any of the schooling."

"Wow," Mikado blinked he got the feeling the 'anonyms donation' was from one of three people. "That's great-"

"Hay!" Someone yelled from behind them it was a tall man in his late twenties. "You two Mikado Ryūgamine and Anri Sonohara?"

"Um yes," Mikado said. The man smiled a twisted smile and at that point Mikado knew it was time to run, he grabbed Anri's hand a took off.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 8:00 PM

3 Hours earlier

His head was bleeding, he could feel it. He knew that he wouldn't wake up once he fell asleep.

'I'm sorry Kida...I love you...please forgive me but it looks like I can't make our date tomorrow.'

This was not how he wanted to go, no he wanted to go when he was MUCH older married to Kida, with Children, grandchildren and maybe even great-grandchildren. He wanted to go in his sleep laying next to the girl he'd loved since he was eight, his best friend...

"Masami...I...I love...you-" He said before he closed his eyes one took one final breath and let go.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 8:20 PM

3 Hours earlier

Anri could barely see as she called for help on her cell phone, Mikado was bleeding his breathing was shallow.

"Please we're in the alley behind the Sunshine Arcade, we...we need an ambulance please he's... blood everywhere please..."

"Masami...I...I love...you-" she heard Mikado say.

"No Mikado, no you can't do this," Anri said trying to move over to him. "Please don't..."

She passed out to the sounds of sirens.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 8:40 PM

2 Hours earlier

Loran La Mage had just finished her filling and was packing up to go home when she heard a commotion in the halls. She popped her head outside her office door to see what was going on, she just about dropped her papers when she saw what it was.

Mikado was being rushed into one of the operating rooms and Anri was being moved out of an ambulance. Screw going home this was bigger, after two nurses and a doctor took Anri, Loran walked over to the EMT's.

"What's the condition of the two?" She asked them. "How bad is it?"

"The girl is critical," Ren, the one she had worked with before, told her. "But the boy...I don't think he'll make it. You know them don't you?"

"Kind of," Loran said pulling out her cell phone. "There friends of a friend. Thank you."

She walked away typing in a number

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 9:00 PM

2 Hours earlier

Izaya almost flew through the hospital doors, Shizuo behind him with Kadota and his gang. Shizuo spotted Loran in the hallway glaring at her cell phone and biting her nails.

"Loran," he called walking over to the blond female. "How are they?"

"Anri is stable but they think she may be unable to walk..." Loran looked down.

"And Mikado?" Izaya asked, many people wouldn't know it but the look on his face was one of worry but Shizuo knew that face and so did Loran.

"Mikado is still in the operating room." She sighed sitting down on a bench. "It's...it's not good and I can't. Kida she doesn't know I can't get a hold of her."

"Do Shinra and Celty know?" Shizuo asked he remembered Celty had become close with Anri. Loran just nodded.

"They also had me call Mikado's parents." Loran told them. "They'll be here soon."

She didn't say it out loud but the words 'I hope' were still in the air.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 11:00 PM

30 minutes earlier

Kida was breathing hard as she stood in front of the others. It may not have been good for the baby but she had basically run to the hospital.

"Where are they?" Kida asked her look was one of desperation.

"Anri is she's in the ICU," Loran told her. "But her legs may...they may not work."

"And...and Mikado?" Kida asked begging for some hope of any kind. Loran looked to the others.

"He's still in surgery," Izaya told her, the informants voice was less chipper then his usual voice this was the voice that Kida had only heard once before.

"How bad...He'll live right?" Kida said, this could not happen it just couldn't. "Right? He has to, he has to live."

"Kida-chan-" Erika started.

"No! No he has to live!" Kida snapped. "I won't let him..."

"...Even if he lives Kida," Loran said numbly. "He may not be the same, someone hit him pretty hard trust me I saw it. Brain damage is almost a given."

Kida sat down, Mikado couldn't die after all she hadn't even told him about the baby.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Friday 11:27 pm

1 minutes ago

"-It was too late he didn't make it," the doctor told them.

"NOOOOOOOoooo!" Kida shrieked tears falling as she tried to move to the operating room. Kadota being the closest grabbed her to stop her. "No! No he can't be dead! No! Let go I have to see him! Let go!"

With that her legs gave out and she just couldn't hold it back.

Masami Kida sat on the floor of the hospital clinging to Kadota screaming and crying not caring who saw, Mikado was dead and she never told him about their child.

OOOOO+=+=+=+=+=+=+OOOOO

Well please R and R!


	2. Glittering Clouds

Life is Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nota, zip, I know it's sad.

A/N: Welcome back so this chapter I had to Google the info for a Japanese funeral and let me say it is, to me at least, complex so if it's off I'm sorry (it's also a little rushed threw). Thank you and Enjoy. -Raina

Chapter two: Glittering Clouds -Imogen Heap

Mikado's parents had arrived at about 3:00 AM after being told their son was dead his mother started crying as much as Kida had. The wake was a days later in Mikado's hometown in attendance were Kida, Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, Celty (with any odd veiled hat that hid the fact that she didn't have a head), Kadota, Erika, Walker, Togusa, Loran and a few classmates. Anri was still in a coma so could not attend.

Normally Kida would have found it funny how both Celty and Loran both looked so uncomfortable in the Buddhist temple, Celty being a Dullahan and Loran Catholic, but right now she was to numb to even give it much thought.

She wanted to cry but at this point all she could do was sit here in her black dress as the Buddhist priest chanted the sutra, in front of her Mikado's mother was crying hard well his father just looked sad and exhausted. Kida's mother had come with her but her father had stayed home, he told Kida he had more important things to do, but to give his condolences to the family.

The funeral had been the day after, it had rained, and Mikado had be given a kaimyō. Kida had heard a large anonyms donation had been given to the temple for this, she didn't even care who the donator had been or what the kaimyō was.

It had been the last day of the memorial when she had finally started crying again. During Mikado's fathers final speech/farewell to his son. Her mother had gone back home so, ironically Izaya who was seated next to her, had held her well she bawled her eyes out. Before she had left back home Mikado's mother had given her the charm Mikado had, had on his phone saying he would have wanted Kida to have it.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

It was a few days later when_ it_ happened. Kida had shut herself up in her room and refused to come out other than to eat, use the bathroom and once to visit Anri before she was sent to a rehab center in Kyoto. She felt to numb and hallow and she had almost forgotten about the baby tell her father burst into her room yelling at her.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!"he shouted, Kida's eyes were wide as she looked at him the two had fought but he had never called her _that_.

"What?" Kida squeaked. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that one.

"I just got a call from some clinic," he seethed. "You got yourself knocked up!"

That hit her like a ton of bricks, she'd forgotten all about that. Then she looked at her father who's face was red and screwed into a look of rage.

"You have ten minutes to pack your stuff and get out." he told her, Kida tried to protest but it died on her lips when she saw his face. Her body moved on its own stuffing some cloths, her phone, her wallet and some other things into a duffle bag before she bolted out the door not even looking back when her mother called out for her.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

By the time Kida came back to her senses she was at the park, holding a duffel bag still in her slippers. Where was she support to go? Was the first thing that came to her mind after all her only real friends were...gone and she had no other family. She only had about 5,000 yen (about 50 US dollars), a few changes of cloths, no real shoes and she was almost four months pregnant.

'Why go anywhere?' her mind asked. 'If you died you could see Mikado, no one would care.'

She started moving to the 'suicide' building as Izaya had once said. She knew Izaya had taken a few of the people he had 'saved' to the building and had said if you jumped from there you'd die.

It was a tall gray building in a back alley. (See episode 2)

'Perfect for a whore like you,' her mind said as she walked up the stairs to the roof. 'Someone who no one cares about.'

After she dropped the duffle bag, that she'd forgot she had, she climbed over the fence and looked down. She could see a blood stain on the ground below she moved closer to the edge and took a deep breath.

A fluttering feeling in her stomach hit her, she backed away from the ledge looking at her stomach and shaking her hand went to touch it. She felt another flutter, the baby, Mikado and her baby the only thing left of him in this world.

'How could I do that to...' Kida shook her head and climbed back over the railing before sitting down.

"...Thank you," she said to her tummy after a minute. "You must have your daddy's brain and not mine. But your right, I can't do that. I...I don't know really what we're going to do, we really have nowhere to go right now, but we'll work something out."

She got up and picked up her bag and headed back to the park, after all it was really the only place she could think to go.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

Shizuo Heiwajima was on his way to Shinra, not only was he meeting his boyfriend/pain in the ass Izaya and his friend Loran there but first he needed to get this bite looked at. Some deadbeat moron decided to bite him when he and Tom 'met' with him true Izaya did it all the time but he knew where his mouth had been...Then again...

"Hun?" he stopped when he saw a familiar blond haired girl asleep on a bench. What the hell it was 11:00 at night really even if she was the former leader and founder of the yellow scarves it wasn't safe to be out here at this time and she was in slippers, shorts and a T-shirt. It may have been August but it got fucking cold at night what was she thinking was she out of her mind.

Shizuo put out his cigarette with his foot and stalked over to the blond, he may as well walk her home to make sure she made it. After all she was still morning Mikado's death, maybe that's what was wrong with her, Izaya would just have to wait.

"Oy Kida," he said standing over the girl he went to shake her. He stopped as he felt how cold her body was, she was shaking as well. "Damn it, you idiot you better not get hypothermia."

With that he picked up the girl and the bag she was using as a pillow and carried her to Shinra's. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why she seemed a bit rounder and a little heavier then she had been, maybe she was drowning her sorrow in chocolate or something.

(D)(R)(R)(R)()(D)(R)(R)(R)

"Are you really pouting like a three year old?" Loran asked looking at Izaya. The raven haired boy was indeed pouting.

"Loran~, why is Shizu-chan taking so long~?" he wined extending his arms and flopping on the sofa. "I'm bored and he's late~!"

"I'm well aware of that, remember I'm the one driving you two home." Loran then muttered. "God knows why I said yes."

"But I wanted to tell him the good news and I wanted fun time before going to bed to night~," Izaya said.

"Do you have any shame?" Loran asked her. "Really do you?"

"No~," Izaya smiled. "And anyways~, who's the one dressed in a short skirt, no nylons, and stilettos~?"

"It was hot out today," Loran defended. "To hot to have on nylons, and besides_ I _have the legs for it."

"That's because your half-French," Izaya pouted, looking enviously at Loran's long legs. "Other wise you wouldn't so there!"

Shinra shook his head as the two talked, Celty was out working. Izaya was having her take who knows what to Shiki, he on the other hand was dealing with his two friends who were both waiting for Shizuo. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when her herd the bell ring.

"I'll get it," he said hurrying out of the room. But as soon as he opened the door his stomach dropped, it was Shizuo but in his arms was a passed out Kida who didn't look to good and looked a little...

"I found her asleep in the park," Shizuo told him.

OOOOO+=+=+=+=+=+=+OOOOO

Well please R and R! (Sorry but I'm not updating until I have two reviews.)


End file.
